KK Kronicles
by Kitcat from the sky
Summary: KC: HERE IS MY EPIC THINGS I TAKE LONG TIMES TO EDIT! *faints* Endy: ... Here let me explain. This is where Kit is posting sets of messages sent between herself and Kongyroo1. Read the Author's note before the first set for more info. The title is supposed to be a joke. Kit can spell. Weird things can happen beyond here so be prepared! KC: Also LOVE THE RANDOMNESS! KIT'S OUT!
1. Chapter 1

KK Kronicles Chapter 1: Falling (7/31/13-9/22/13)

**A/N: Ahem. This is KK Kronicles X3 See what I did there? Where I post all the conversations with a certain other K username. KK Kronicles is made up of messages from PMs with Kongyroo1! X3 Otherwise known as the person who let me use da Will. Each chapter will revolve around a different story the PMs originated from. So first chapter is…. FALLING! Go check dat thing out if you must. But we should move on. LOL…. Also if you have PMed me and want me to do something with that set I'll be happy to! Just to warn you, one of these sets is over 300! Which is nothing compared to the set with War Dragon 909 which is around 1.9K. Also. Not every message will be featured due to the discussion topic…of certain things. Like the whole Sam and Megz ordeal X3 Because… I can't. LOL. Sorry for epically long AN. So here's the key. **_**Bold Italics: Me **__**Bold Underlined Italics: Kongy **_**SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO. WITNESS THESE!**

_**My program I use to type doesn't want me to put commas. I do try put them in when I type shorter chapters cuz it's easier for me then for a longer chapter.**_

_**Ohhh. That makes more sense.**_

_**Yeah that's why Falling had them in the beginning.**_

_**Now I understand :P**_

_**YES XD**_

_**Lol**_

_**:3**_

_**X3**_

_**Del: O_O  
Me: LOL**_

_**XD Oh Del**_

_**Del: -_-?  
Me: xP**_

_***gives Del a stack of diamonds and a Enderman spawn egg***_

_**Del: YES! *Spawns the enderman*  
Enderman: Hai  
Del: XD! *Faints*  
Enderman: ? *picks her up and teleports away*  
Me: Wow XD**_

_**XD OMIGERSH DEL! NUU!**_

_**Del: *Wakes up surrounded by endermen* YES!  
Endermen: What the...?  
Ender Light: Silence! Del what are you doing here?  
Del: *XD***_

_**Ti-Kalara: Who is that?**_

_**Will: *stumble in the room* Did I have a cookie?**_

_**Ender Light: I have no idea O_O  
Del: *wakes up* Did someone say cookie?!  
Ti-Kalara: Another day in the End...**_

_**Will: DEL! ELLA NEEDS YOU! *takes Del and drags her to the other convo***_

_**Ender Light: ...  
Ti-Kalara: Awkward...**_

_**Glarp**_

_**Ti-Kalara: Even more awkward...**_

_**So, there are two Will's in one convo now?**_

_**Yes and Del came from here not Ella. Fail :P**_

_**XD**_

_**X3**_

_**WHY Z WHY**_

_**He has mental problems. (He doesn't irl but he loves to blow stuff up)**_

_**Loves to blow stuff up in irl?**_

_**No he blows up stuff in MC all the time.**_

_**ME TOO!**_

_**Really?  
Did you know he blew a hole all the way to bedrock and found 6 diamonds.**_

_**No. Flurping. Way. LUCKY DUCK**_

_**Yep he even switched game modes to mine them.**_

_**Oh my xD**_

_**Very True.**_

_**Mein Gott**_

_**What does that mean?**_

_**My gosh in German**_

_**Oh OK (:**_

_**Lol xD**_

_**X3**_

_**Hello?**_

_**Hey I had fun playing with your sister she is EPIC LOL anyways I'll update 2 stories tonight ok see ya!**_

_**yay! see ya!**_

_**btw, Dýre is Icelandic**_

_**I'm confused who is Dyre? Anyways I have the funniest idea ever for ABaf (you'll figure that one out I'm sure) but I need questions for the characters' to answer. Next chapter is going to be awesome. (;**_

_**Forget about that I hadn't read your review yet :P but Cliff wants the wolf to be named Twilight so I'm not sure about the name unless... I have an idea it might take a while so stay tuned (:**_

_**ABaf...It sounds like a YouTuber.**_

_**It's an abbreviation for one of my stories kind of like T,K,G Adventures (:**_

_**Meh ask Brye and her friends questions PLEASE anything at all even Stardust and Chaser can answer questions!**_

_**Ask Brye and Friends is UPDATED! :D:D:D:D:D**_

_**HEY!**_

_**I KINDA NEED HELP HERE!**_

_**ANSWER ME!**_

_**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FLURP ANSWER!**_

_**Kongy ANSWER ME PLEASE!**_

_**Lol. I didn't even see that I could ask Chaser a question and I asked one to him.  
**_**  
**_**And btw, Will absolutely loves nature. And he is really calm in forests and stuff. He likes to tend to the area around his house**_

_**AND, his favorite saying is "If there's a Kongy, there's a way!"**_

_**WHOOPS! I MEANT WILL. IF THERE'S A WILL, THERE'S A WAY**_

_**Yeah LOL Sorry about my messages earlier I needed to ask you something it doesn't matter now though.**_

_**New Ask Brye and Friends is up :D**_

_**Really!? I must read!**_

_**Yeah :D**_

_**OMIGERSH**_

_**:D :D :D YES**_

_**AHHHHHH**_

_**What?**_

_**IT WAS AMAZINING**_

_**Oh :P**_

_**AHHH**_

_**What?**_

_**Grasshopper flew into meh face**_

_**That's disturbing... Well I hope it's gone.**_

_**Ya. It's gone lol**_

_**Thought so :P**_

_**Meh xD**_

_**Oh, and sorry for the server not being up, I need to pay for it**_

_**I was wondering why. It's fine though I don't mind. :P**_

_**Why haven't you been updating the stories lately? I really like reading them.**_

_**I've been busy and I don't really know where to go with any of the stories besides Falling or Ender's Light right now... I'll put up a Ender's Light thing later I suppose.**_

_**Ok. Maybe a lightbulb will come along**_

_**I was thinking that I should do a new chapter for Melody's Reality or I should work on my new series for YouTube. I think I'd rather do Melody's Reality after I finish the Ender's Light chapter.**_

_**I'm almost finished so you should see new chapters soon**_

_**Yay!**_

_**:D**_

_**Gonna read them now!**_

_**Ok I even started a new story while you were gone. Skycloud's Destiny!**_

_**Valkyrie is slightly offended. I also may have gnawed on Ty's hair...**_

_**Wait what!? XD**_

_**You can blame the FISH.**_

_**The FISH?**_

_**A friend I were on ChatChat and we were bored so we played truth or dare with INSTATHING, Mina and FISH.  
FISH asked me what would I do for a klondike. So my answer was eat Ty's hair. I was in random mode at the time. My friend made INSTATHING eat a bowl of pepper. She said her tougue felt like it was on fire irl.**_

_**Oh my XDXDXDXDXD :P**_

_**Yeah. I was laughing soooo much LOL XD**_

_**XD I will NEVER eat a bowl of pepper XD**_

_**I like pepper.  
Delanie: Endy the hybrid! *pushes Endy out infront of her*  
Endy: You didn't just go there.**_

_**Endy? (i like pepper, just not a lot lol)**_

_**(That's what Delanie named her Ender friend...)  
Endy: WHAT**_

_**OMIGERSH CAN I HUG YOU ENDY**_

_**Endy: Sure just don't squish me.**_

_***hugs***_

_**Endy: :D**_

_***whispers*can I tell you a secret?**_

_**Endy: *looks around then nods***_

_**Will: The circles. They want me.**_

_**Endy: Um ok but why?**_

_**Will: I know things.**_

_**Endy: Here *holds out an Ender pearl* Don't ask... I'm not normal.**_

_**Will: *takes Ender pearl* What do I do with it?**_

_**Endy: It's special. Use it when you really need it.**_

_**Will: To escape from the circles!  
(I just thought up something you could use as a plot tie in or something)**_

_**Endy: Exactly!  
(What is it?)**_

_**Will: Thanks!  
(Will (or someone) should be running away from some force (or person) that is un-minecraft (like something to do with circles or something))**_

_**Endy: No problem Del has tons!  
(OK I'll see what I can do!)**_

_**Will: *puts the pearl in his pocket and looks around the End* Where are we?**_

_**Endy: The End realm.  
EL: SERIOUSLY AGAIN?! *faceplams***_

_**Will: I remember! Aren't those two dudes here! The ones that won't tell us that one word or something.**_

_**Ti-Kalara: You two are very good at making Ender Light mad...  
EL: Yes they are Ti...**_

_**Will: Ender Light?**_

_**EL: Yes?**_

_**Will: Who are you?**_

_**Ender Light: I'm guardian of the End. Ti-Kalara is my apprentice.**_

_**Will: Ohhhhh. I see. Why do we make you mad?**_

_**Ender-Light: This is the second time you've come here!**_

_**Will: Oh ya! I don't know how here.**_

_**Endy: Heh... don't turn around.**_

_**Will: Why...**_

_**Endy: You really don't want to know...**_

_**Will: Why...**_

_**Endy: Um.. just run...**_

_**Will: Ok! *runs***_

_**Endy: *poofs away***_

_**Will: Can I stop?**_

_**Ti-Kalara: *throws something to Will* Open it! Then you can stop!**_

_**Will: *opens the box***_

_**Endy: *Appears beside him* What did she give you?**_

_**Will: I can't tell. *gives to Endy* You have a look**_

_**Endy: *looks inside* Oh my gosh... It's a very important thing we have here.**_

_**Will: What is it?**_

_**Endy: Look upon it!**_

_**Will: * looks at it and is mesmerized* What-what is it?**_

_**Endy: The ledendary pearl...**_

_**Will: *gasps* What does it do?**_

_**Enfy: I'm not as knowledgeable of it as Ti-Kalara... Tiana can help us though!**_

_***Endy**_

_**Will: TI! WHAT DOES THIS AWESOME GIFT DO!?**_

_**Tiana: Huh? Endy who is this dude?**_

_**Will: I'm Endy's friend! Now what does the legendary pearl of awesome do!?**_

_**Tiana: You both may want to come in here. *opens door to a library***_

_**Will: *walks in***_

_**Endy: *follows*  
Tiana: Here read this Endy can translate anything for you. *holds out a book***_

_**Will: *looks up at Endy***_

_**Endy: ? It's not all in my language.**_

_**Will: Can you read any of it?**_

_**Will: If not, then let me try.**_

_**Endy: I'll translate any word you don't understand. I understand it all.**_

_**Will: *starts to read* Why can I understand all these funky symbols?**_

_**Endy: You may have picked it up from Del or Ella**_

_**Will: What do you mean? *continues to read***_

_**Endy: Del and Ella talk sometimes like that. It's like their own code.**_

_**Will: Ohh. I still don't get what the Legendary Pearl does.**_

_**Endy: Keep reading...**_

_**Will: *reads on* Oo! I can teleport without losing it and I never breaks!**_

_***it**_

_**Endy: Good thing but why did Ti-Kalara give it to us?**_

_**Will: Well, it also says that I can teleport in and out of the End by throwing it straight up into the air and if you whistle through it, a dragon will come and let you ride it. And it only works for the person or mob that it was given to. There's a lot more about it. I think you can go back in time or get to some other dimension or something.**_

_**Endy: Awesome! Fair warning though the Ender dragon isn't tamed so easily...**_

_**Will: I will take that into consideration. But this does a lot more. I think I can talk to any thing in any language too. But why did Ti give it to us?**_

_**Endy: I have no Idea.**_

_**Will: Let's ask! TI!**_

_**Tiana: What is it?**_

_**Will: Why'd you give this to us?**_

_**Tiana: I thought Ti-Kalara did...**_

_**Will: GAH. Wrong Ti. KAL! WHY'D YOU GIVE THIS TO US!?**_

_**Tiana: Why are you talking to the sky?  
Endy: Return to the End!**_

_**(What?)**_

_**(Tiana is not in the End so she doesn't know what Will is talking to.)**_

_**(Ohhh. THEN WHAR IS KAL!? LOLOLOLOLOLOL)**_

_**(She is in the End realm)**_

_**(oh)  
Will: We need Kal, Ti.**_

_**Tiana: Heh...that's what the pearl is for smarty.**_

_**(Wait. Are Will and Endy in the End?)**_

_**(You're the one who said the pearl could take them there.)**_

_**(oh ya.)  
Will: *holds Endy's hand and throws the LP up into the sky and they teleport there and Will has the LP in his hand* KAL! WHY'D YOU GIVE THIS TO US!?**_

**%The vastness of the End yeilds no response&**

_**Will: Kal! I know you're here! Could you /please/ tell me why you have this to Endy and I?**_

_**%A lone figure stares back at him. The darkness of her clothes letting her blend in.&**_

_**Will: HAI!  
**_**  
**_**(That description is CREEPING me out. NICE JOB!)**_

_**%She hisses defensivly. But then she vanishes.&  
(Well I'm good at it!)**_

_**Will: *turns to Endy* What did I do wrong?**_

_**Endy: Not sure...  
%She reappears behind them silently&**_

_**Will: Dang it. I really wanted to talk to her. Did you?**_

_**Endy: I'm not so sure...  
%She steps toward them...&**_

_**(I'm not sure what I just typed. Remind me to not listen to Stand in the rain for awhile... I thought about the plot for Melody's Reality and this was one of the endings... (I killed off Brook and Krissi in it!) I decided it could go up on it's own though. I will not kill off Brook or Krissi!)**_

_**(THAT WAS SUCH A TOUCHING CHAPTER!)  
**_**  
**_**Will: I wonder where she could be...**_

_**Endy: Well I don't know...  
%She taps Will's shoulder and vanishes again&**_

_**Will: *turns around* Huh? Who just tapped me?**_

_**Endy: Not me... That's weird...  
%She hisses at both of them from a tower and vanishes&**_

_**Will: GAH! Who was that!**_

_**Endy: *shivers* I don't know...  
%She reappears in front of the two then vanishes&**_

_**Will: HA! IT'S KAL!**_

_**Ti-Kalara: Um I'm right here.  
Endy: Then who and what is that?**_

_**Will: What-w-what w-w-was th-th-that?**_

_**Ti-Kalara: I don't know...  
Endy: Wait. Pearl?**_

_**Will: *hands Endy the pearl***_

_**Endy: *holds up slightly* Yes! *hands it back and teleports away***_

_**Will: ..?**_

_**Ti-Kalara: Yeah...I don't know either.**_

_**Will: SO, why did you give us the Legendary Pearl?**_

_**Endy: *poofs again with an angry Valkyrie thrasing about* Found her!  
Ti-Kalara: ...**_

_**Will: Waht?**_

_**Valkyrie: GAAAAH LET GO! *bites Endy*  
Endy: OW! *hisses at her*  
Ti-Kalara: I have no idea...at all**_

_**(Ender's Light has been updated!)**_

**A/N: AMG. I have a headache from all the nostalgia! So with my head pounding I bid you all farewell! Until I find the next set of messages :3**

**Till then, Kitcat signing out Peace guys (;**


	2. Chapter 2

KK Kronicles Chapter 2: Warriors: A New Moon: Skylight (7/3/13-10/9/13)

**A/N: BEHOLD THE LONGEST SET OF MESSAGES EVER SENT BETWEEN KONGY AND I! YOU ALL KNOW THE KEY SO LETS DO DIS. THE ACTUAL SET ACUTALLY LASTED LONGER THAN THE MESSAGES POSTED. But these are the RPish messages! **

_**Hello?**_

_**XD**_

_**Meep. :3**_

_**X3**_

_**Ella: ... O_o  
Me: :P Ella  
Ella: -_-?**_

_**xD**_

_**Ella: Meh. *pillowface*  
Me: is that a thing?  
Ella: YES.  
Me: Hey Ella?  
Ella: What?  
Me: Ella?  
Ella: WHAT?  
Me: Ella?  
Ella: *starts screaming into the pillow*  
Ty: I have no idea what just happened but I missed it :(**_

_**Me: Oh my...**_

_**Velvet: Woof! (I feel ya!)**_

_**Me: QUAGGLEQUARF**_

_**Endy: Del what in the world just happened?  
Del: I have no idea...  
Velvet: ...  
Ty: Who left out the Cookies this time.  
Zkdm912: *Eating cookies* Me!  
Ella: *Facepalms***_

_**Will: May I have a cookie?**_

_**Zkdm912: MAH COOKIES! *runs out*  
Others: O_O ...**_

_**Will: Awww**_

_**Ella: *Makes more* Here. *Holds out the cookie*  
All but Ty: O_O  
Ty: *pulls out popcorn* YAY!  
Glacier: IDIOT! *Smacks him*  
Ty: OWWW! *-_-* I don't care!**_

_**Will:*slowly takes cookie***_

_**Ty: YAY Abby you might want to hide da pigs *watches intensely *  
Abby: I'll get right on that...**_

_**Ty: Sooo is he going to eat it?**_

_**Will: *eats cookie***_

_**Will: THE SKY IS FALLING! OMIGERSH! *runs into a tree and passes out***_

_**Ty: OH MY GOSH! AHAHAHAAHHAHAHA!  
Delanie: That was actually interesting...  
Glacier: My brother is so weird...  
Ty: HEY!**_

_**Will: *is still passed out***_

_**Abby: Should we wake him up?  
Ty: I don't know about that...**_

_**Will: Lollipops**_

_**Ty: He's awake!  
Zkdm912: Head for the hills!**_

_**Will: I NEED A PIG**_

_**Abby: NOOOOOOOO! *puts the pigs in a cage***_

_**Will: *cries***_

_**Abby:... Here *gives Will a pig named Red berry***_

_**Will: *gives to Ty* I don't want a pig. The circles! They know!**_

_**Ty: Why did you give it to me?  
Abby: Horse? Wolf? some sort of animal?**_

_**Will: NU! THE CIRCLES! THEY WANT ME! *starts to run away***_

_**Ella: Circles?  
Me: Wait what...**_

_**Will: GAHHHH!**_

_**Brye: ...  
Ty: This got strange quickly...**_

_**Will: *falls asleep***_

_**Ty: Oh never mind I thinks it's worn off!**_

_**Blurp: *walks in and paws Will's face***_

_**Sam: *purrs happily *  
Midnight: Hello!  
Beat: *meows***_

_**Blurp: Oi!**_

_**Sam: Hi! I belong to Abby and these are Midnight and Beat.**_

_**Blurp: I belong to Will. *pokes Will* My name is Blurp.**_

_**Midnight: Ah. You're from the taiga biome?**_

_**Blurp: *nods* Yup!**_

_**Midnight: Good. Want to join our little group?**_

_**Blurp: Sure!**_

_**Midnight: OK meet us under the large oak tree tonight  
Beat: Yep! It's outside of Brook's house.  
Sam: Yeah but I have to walk halfway across the plains..**_

_**(200!)**_

_**Blurp: Wait, where again? I'm not too familiar with around here.**_

(WOOHOO!)

_**Midnight: Large Oak tree. It's by Brook's house.**_

_**Blurp: When?**_

_**Tonight. We like to meet there after everyone's asleep. For me it's easy since Snow is pretty forgetful..**_

_**Blurp: Will's gonna be asleep for a while.**_

_**Beat: I can see that.  
Melody: *picks up Beat* Let's go Beat.**_

_**Beat: Aww well I'll see you later guys!  
Midnight: Right remember the large oak tree by Brook's house.**_

_**Blurp: BAI BEAT!**_

_**Beat: Bai!**_

_**Will: What happened?**_

_**Ty: You kinda passed out..  
Abby: Yeah... Melody left...  
Sam: Mrow?  
Midnight: *Nods***_

_**Will: *rubs head* Why does my head hurt?**_

_**Abby: You ran into a tree said. lollipops and fainted**_

_**Will: *has le cunfuzzled look on his face***_

_**Abby: Yeah. That's my short summary of it.**_

_**Will: Ooooook.**_

_**Midnight: How in the world to you put up with this Blurp?  
Sam: *mews at Abby***_

_**Blurp: Sometimes I think that I found him for a reason. But I'm concerned that the reason is what I think it is...**_

_**Will: Fluffy bunnies eating trees and horses... **_

_**Abby: Huh? Sam what do you mean.  
Sam: *mews continuously at her*  
Midnight: Snow forgets me a lot... I guess you are a good cat to make friends with besides Beat.**_

_**Blurp: Thanks! You're a good friend too!**_

_**Midnight: *smiles* Thank you.  
Sam: Ok that's it.  
Abby: So let me get this straight. A wild cat is requesting you go to the jungle to help her save the ocelot kind?  
Sam: Yep.**_

_**Will: Eh?  
Blurp: What?**_

_**Sam: *mews furiously to explain again***_

_**Will: This cat is crazy.**_

_**Glacier: *mumbles* Speak for yourself...  
Sam: HEY!**_

_**Blurp: Look who's talking Will.**_

_**Will: Whaddya say?**_

**A/N: Halfway! Time for dinner! BRB**

**Ty: Yes! Alright now, whoever can tell me how manytimes my name was in this chapter gets a melon slice!**

**KC: *comes back eating a french-fry* Ty what are you doing?**

**Ty: Nothing! *leaves***

**Anyways…. I'll check for reviews on the last chapter…. Welp. None. I will continue editing though. X3. But here's something about my sign off. It's quite similar to a certain YouTuber's I like to watch. I don't know if anyone remembers P but…. My sign off is my way of always remembering the person who first made me laugh at Minecraft. :3 So, this YouTuber is PaperBatVG or PBat. CHAMPS AND CHAMPETTES FOR LIFE! **

**Therefore,**

**Till, next time Kitcat signing out Peace guys (;**


	3. Chapter 3

KK Kronicles Chapter 3: Ender's Light (7/28/13-8/2/13)

**A/N: I KNOW JOURNEY AND RED RAINDROPS CAME BEFORE THIS! THERE WERE NO RPISH STUFF WITHIN THE 7 TOTAL MESSAGES ON THOSE STORIES! I also know of Ty's contest…. Don't worry about him, I'm not going to do too much to him. Maybe….. Anyways enjoys!**

_**I know but which one of my characters built a nether portal? (Reference back to the most recent chapter of Falling)**_

_**ABBY!**_

_**OMG! AND SHE EVEN SAID SHE HAD A BUNCH OF HORSES NEARBY!**_

_**YOU, ARE A MASTERMIND**_

_**... Abby has been to the nether but another one built a portal**_

_**I'm thinking so hard! GAH! Hmmm. I don't know D: let me re read it**_

_**HOLY FLURP MY FACE DELANIE!**_

_**Yeah that's it (:**_

_**YUSH**_

_**:3**_

_**:D**_

_**XD**_

_**:3 KITTEH FACE**_

_**;3 YES**_

_**YUS**_

_**YUS :3**_

_**RAWR :D**_

_**MEW! ;3**_

_**RUFF :D**_

_**MEOW! :3**_

_**GLARP**_

_**What?LOL MEEP!**_

_**MEEP FROM PHINEAS AND FERB**_

_**YES AND I LIKE THE WORD MEEP!**_

_**YAY! MEEP MEEP MEEP**_

_**MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!**_

_**Glarp**_

_**MEEP!  
Moonstar: SHUT UP!  
Me: ...**_

_**Moonstar. Be nice. Even though I absolutely love your name, be nice.**_

_**Moonstar: I'm trying to sleep.  
Skycloud: *moss in her ears* Same here  
Me: I'll go in another room ok?  
Both: *Nod***_

_**HOW DO YOU COME UP WITH THOSE AWESOME NAMES!?**_

_**I just did randomly one day.**_

_**YOU, my lady, ARE A MASTERMIND!**_

_**I suppose I am (;**_

_**;D**_

_**;3**_

_**Will: Ella... May I have a cookie?**_

_**Ella: Del is this a good idea? Del? DEL!**_

_**Will: *looks up at Ella with puppy eyes* Pwease?**_

_**Ella: I can't find Del so I suppose it's ok *gives him a cookie***_

_**Will: Dank oo. *bites cookie* The unicorns are talking to me *smiles absurdly***_

_**Brye: *Completely terrified*  
Ty: Hug?  
Brye: DON'T HUG ME I'M SCARED! *runs away*  
Ty: Ok... What is she scared of anyways *turns around* O_O BRYE WAIT FOR MEEEEE! *runs after her*  
Ella: I'm not so sure that was a good idea. Velvet?  
Velvet: Woof! bark! (For once I agree!)**_

_**Will 1: *drags in Ella* I found El- wow.  
Will 2: BROWN BEES! AHH- not again. *stares at Will 1* Are you..?  
Will 1: *stares back* Ya... I am...**_

_**Ella: ...  
Del: Owww... Wait what is going on?**_

_**Will 2: How is this even posi-  
Will 1: *interupts Will 2* Shush, nothing in this world can or should be explained.**_

_**Zkdm912: TNT! *places TNT all over the room*  
Ella: I hate to interrupt but I think we should get out of here.  
Del: Yes I think we should...**_

_**Will: *Will 1 and Will 2 conjoin together as the leave the room***_

_***Room blows up*  
Ella: My cookies! *cries*  
Del: O_O ok... *pats Ella gently***_

_**Will: Can I have a cookie?**_

_**Ella: THEY ALL GOT BLOWN UP! *Cries even more*  
Del: Shhh it's ok Ella *pats her***_

_**Will: *looks into his inventory and pulls out a cookie maker* Here ya go! *hands it to Ella***_

_**Ella: Is that even possible?  
Del: Aren't we supposed to make them?**_

_**Me: ...**_

_**Will: You shouldn't have given me that coo-FLYING PIGGIE! *runs off to the pig that in his mind is flying***_

_**Abby: GET OFF OF SPRIG! *tries to get Will off of the pig***_

_**Will: BUT IT HAS WINGS! *shoves grass into it's mouth***_

_**Sprig: Oink *starts running in circles***_

_**Will: IT'S INFECTED! *raises sword***_

_**Other pigs: * running like Crazy *  
Sprig: (thinking I am so dead but so is he)  
Abby: What are you doing to my PIGS!?**_

**A/N: LOL Wut. Is this X3 So ya! I'm not very sures what storeh is next so just wait and see! I'll go checker for reviews…..**

**Still none .o. So yeah… I'll go edit an After 10 PM chapter or two…..**

**Till then, Kitcat signing out Peace guys (;**


End file.
